In general the present invention relates to a novel plastic lid used for sealing closure of a fluid filled replaceable pouch (bag) that is insertable in a reusable dispenser apparatus. More precisely the present invention pertains to a novel closure lid that is provided with a peripherally frangible breakout area, that is configured to separate in a prescribed manner, to produce a sealable circular opening in the lid. The lid is of such plastic material, for example high density polyurethane, as to possess some elastomeric qualities.
Heretofore there has been a need for a prefilled and lidded pouch (plastic bag), for containment of a dispensable fluid product, that can be conveniently placed in reusable dispensers, bottles and the like. While several versions of prefilled pouches inventions have recognized the advantages of a drop in place pouch they are still deficient since their lids must be removed or pierced in order to gain access to the contents of the pouch. Either approach, removal or piercing, is prone to inconvenient handling spillage that must be dealt with. Thus, present day needs for efficiency and convenience have not previously been satisfied. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and in so doing provides a simple tamper evident closure lid as well.
The present invention distinguishes from prior art in that it discloses a novel lid having a hinged breakout area, which is defined by a frangible circular periphery, that is of sufficient strength to ensure against being inadvertently ruptured and of sufficient weakness to separate, upon demand, in a prescribed manner to produce a sealable circular opening.
In typical use the present invention lid is disposed on and sealingly closes a collapsible pouch, containing a dispensable product, which serves as a replaceable prefilled refill cartridge employed in a reusable dispenser. The reusable dispenser preferably consist of a bottle-like structure, having an externally threaded open end, and a corresponding screw-on cap that includes an aspirator device that communicates with contents of the pouch.
Said cap also includes a depending tubular spile that provides a flow through passageway from the interior of the pouch to said aspirator device. The spile is provided with a blunt distal end, having a circumferential diameter that is somewhat larger then that of said break out area. The spile is situated so as to be in axial alignment with the breakout area of the lid.
An act of tightening of said cap onto the bottle-like structure causes the distal end of the spile to bear pressure against said breakout area periphery, effectuating a seal and causing said periphery to stretch and yield, so as to release the breakout area. With said cap fully tightened into place, said spile sealingly protrudes through a resulting circular opening in the lid and the breakout area is hinged inwardly.
The circumferential diameter of the spile distal end, being larger than the breakout area periphery, causes said opening to have a downwardly flaired curvature whereas, the laying circular edge of said opening faces down providing the characteristics of an annular lip seal. The importance of the lip seal characteristic is that the opening cannot be inverted, by internal pressure produced within a sealingly lidded pouch, when the spile is in place. It is also important to have said faying edge face down so that said flair curvature conformingly engages the outer surface of the spile to effectuate a seal. In addition the elastomeric quality of the lid material is such that the flair curvature maintains a biased sealing engagement, analogous with a lip seal, with respect to the spile.
It needs to be realized that the structure of the present invention lid is such that in use the lid is capable of being transformed from a closure structure that reliably obturates access to contents of a container to a closure structure having an access opening that is characteristic of an elastomeric lip seal.
An advantage of the present invention is that it, now for the first time, provides a convenient and efficient method for use of prefilled flexible pouches (bags), as replaceable cartridges, in reusable dispensers. The pouch, in an unopened state, is simply placed in a reusable dispenser to provide a dispensing system that is immediately ready to issue contents from a pouch when the cap is fully tightened into place. Since there is no pre-opening operation required for the pouch, there is no risk of an inconvenient spillage.
The present invention facilitates reuse of major components of the dispenser system by providing a pouch closure lid that enables a product filled pouch to be placed, unopened, in a dispenser and be automatically opened when the dispenser cap is put into place. Reuse of the dispenser is convenient for consumers and it effectively contributes to waste management programs through source reduction of plastic materials.
It is further noted that the teachings of the present invention are not limited to prefilled pouch applications, they are applicable to lid closures for various types of conveyors, such as bottle, jars, drums, cans and tubes, used for containment of fluid material.